MondscheinSünde
by Blumen von den Toten
Summary: Slightly AU. She smirked as the snake bit down hard on the mouse and the blood spilled over the ground. Such things seemed to amuse her now, pretending that each and every one of the snakes prey was Edward.
1. Prologue

**Mondschein-Sünde means Moonlight Sin in German**

* * *

**-Mondschein-Sünde-  
-Prologue-**

**Edward: 16  
Winry: 16**

* * *

"Come on, _shrimp_. Give it up already!" shouted Envy. 

Edward stayed still, eyeing the two in front of him. Envy had taken a hostage, in return for the Philosophers stone. The hostage? None other than Winry Rockbell.

Envy continued, "You don't want this lovely lady-friend of yours to be hurt, do you?"

"She's nothing more than a mechanic to me," Edward confessed. "Why would I give up the _only _way I could_ possibly _restore my brothers body? Just for a _mechanic_?" The words stung Winrys heart. _He doesn't _care she shouted in her mind. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes. Edward scoffed. "If you kill her off, I'll simple just get a new mechanic. A _better_ one."

_A _better _one? And_ this _was the man who said _**I **_was the _best_? What happened to the Edward I once knew?_ This time, the tears streamed down her face. Winry managed to croak out a sentence. "E-e-Edward...h-how...c-_could _you?" Edward glanced at her. "_You fucking bastard_! You're just going to leave me to _die_! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? What about out _childhood_? Equivalent exchange, Edward! A life doesn't equal another life!"

Edward sighed. "It does when it's my brother. Friends will come and they will go, but family is _permanent_." At that, he turned around and left only with one thing left to say, "You can have her!"

Winry choked out a few sobs and let the tears pour out of her eyes. "I-I'll **kill** you for this Edward! If I make it out of this alive, you're dead, I swear it!" But he was already gone, leaving Winry to be only a memory.

Envy watched with amusement as Winry continued to cry and scream out curses at the already gone Edward.

Winrys eyes landed on Envy and mouthed the words 'Please don't kill me'. Envy shook his head. "Girl, I won't kill you. You won't cause a single pain in the shrimps' heart. So what's the point other than to watch a young woman die?"

"Let me join you."

"What?"

"Let me join you. You're looking for the Philosophers Stone, right? I can easily obtain information of it, being human and all. I know you probably can't tolerate humans but I can help. We can work out an agreement."

Envy stared at her, amazed. "No one has actually wanted to join us _willingly_. You obviously want something out of this. Tell me."

Winry closed her eyes and in a harsh tone said, "I only want one thing. And that is the death of Edward Elric."

Envy laughed in entertainment. "Well then, we have a deal!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Gasp! I didn't see that coming! Okay, well I did but whatever. I'm working on some stuffs now, like signing up for classes for Highschool(I skipped two grades.) and such. That and I have to share this computer with seven people. It used to be eight but my oldest sister moved out! Hurrah! 

Yes, I did change my pen name. It used to be 'Impella' But I am learning German and I liked this better '_Blumen von den Toten_' means '_Flowers of the dead ones_' which is cooler than 'Impella'.

Now, if you would find it in your heart to review. I'm going to die in three days. >> Or not but review anyway.

-Haileye

P.S. There will be SOME EnvyxWinry in chapters nothing explict. I'm saving the lemons for WinryxEdward.


	2. Meeting once more

**This is slightly AU due to the fact that Ed and Al haven't discovered the Gate. Therefore, the movie never happened in this fic.**

* * *

**-Mondschein-Sünde-  
-Chapter One-**

**Winry: 21  
Edward: 20**

* * *

Winry stirred in her sleep as the light shone through the high window. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her bed made an annoying squeak, curtosy of the springs. At first, the noise bothered her but, over time, she had grown to tolerate it. She groped around for her glasses, having been blinded without them. She had officially needed them when she turned 19, due to hereditary. 

She forced herself out of the uncomfortable bed and over to her dresser. A note lay on top of the dresser. The picked it up and unfolded it. The note had read:

_Kitten,_ she had acquired that name from Envy.

_I've left to go to a 'meeting' with one of my 'clients'. I won't be back until late, so do as you please while I am out._

_Envy_

_P.S. You're running out of food. You might want to go shopping._

Winry sighed, knowing exactly what the note had meant. Envy had gone out to kill someone. _Again_. This had been happening lately, meaning that he had probably found out some information of the Philosophers Stone.

She looked around her room. It was a mess. The desk was covered with papers and books lay open. Her bed wasn't made and clothes were thrown over the floor.

Ever since she had moved in with Envy, repeatedly it seemed as they had to change their locations many times, her life had been relaxed, with barely any rules. The only main rule was for her to collect as much information as possible and she would be able to continue living there.

Although, sometimes she was forced on break due to Envy's 'feelings'. Or in other words, sex.

She had, indeed, lost her virginity to him upon turning 17. She had gotten used to the mixed feelings as they made love.

None of the feelings seemed to be _bad _feelings but mostly ones of love and desire. She had never found out any of Envy's feelings of her other then being used as a resource for information.

Winry pulled open the dresser and took out her clothes for the day, now consisting of a white button-up blouse, a black knee-length skirt and black shoes. She turned to the mirror, applied a little make-up and clipped her hair to the back of her head. She had to admit, she was a lot more professional than she was as a _mechanic_. Even thinking of that word made her think back to that moment, five years ago, when Ed practically left her to die. She shuttered at the thought of that and walked out of her bedroom.

Her new thought of '_home_' was '_a place to hide out in_'. Which had been what she seemed to _always_ be doing. The most the two, Envy and Winry, had _ever_ spent at one place was about three weeks. Winry was fortunate that she lived with just Envy now.

Before it had been with Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath and Envy. Which was hard for her, being as only one out of all of them even_ liked _her. But they wouldn't harm her, being as it was somewhat hard to get information without being human. Sure Sloth and Pride were helpful, being disguised as the Fuhrer and Fuhrer's Secretary. It was an ingenious plan from the start. Both their orobourus marks had been perfectly concealed and Winry was sure that not even Edward had figured them out yet.

_Edward_. How that name had brought her so much anger! She made her hand into a fist and fought with the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. Keeping her hand curled into a fist, she slammed it against the wall, making a dent. _Ah shit, _she though. Envy was not going to be very ahppy about this. _Come to think of it, I knew I was strong but not strong enough to make a mark in _concrete

She shook the thought from her head and walked into the kitchen. Envy was right, she really needed some more food. She hadn't eaten all that much because she was normally either researching, sleeping or moving once again. They didn't need much food though, being as Envy needed to only eat the red stone and that was it. Right now, Winry really envied him. He didn't need much to live, that and he could change shape all he wanted! And Winry was stuck being an incompetent _human_. It was times like this when she had found herself question existence.

Winry grabbed something from the cupboards and grabbed her wallet. Sluggishly, she exited her '_home_' into the dense forest. Of course their hideout was in the forest, they couldn't just be out in the open or they would be easily found. She munched on her 'breakfast' as she continued her trek through the forest. She looked down at the ground as she walked, taking notice of a snake as it preyed on a mouse. She smirked as the snake bit down hard on the mouse and the blood spilled over the ground.

Such things seemed to amuse her now, pretending that each and every one of the snakes prey was Edward. Oh the joy she would get in watching him get killed right before her very eyes! She found herself day-dreaming just the way it would happen. Oh the many choices there would be! Maybe Envy would kill him, transforming into Edward's body and killing him with his own flesh and blood! Or maybe Lust could get to him first! Extending her nails straight into his heart! Or perhaps maybe even Gluttony! And her imagination went on and on.

But what if they had to keep him alive? There was always that one possibility. They probably would have to, in order to create the Philosophers Stone. Her spirits dropped at the thought of it. But she had to get him back. She promised him his death, although he might no of heard it, and he was going to get it.

As her thoughts drifted, she soon realized that she had already reached the marketplace. She pushed through crowds of people and attempted to find a food stall. Soon enough, she had found it and began to pick out anything that seemed it might arouse her taste buds. She didn't bother to even think of 'making full-meals' or 'improving her culinary skills' as she bought her food. It didn't mater, there was no one to judge her food anyways so why go the extra mile?

When she finished up with her shopping, she began the walk home. Aparently she hadn't spent any of her time paying attention to where she was going, as her next few moments were spent of the ground.

"Heh, sorry miss. I wasn't watching where I was going," said the voice of a man. He held out his hand to her, offereing her some help.

Winrys eyes opened to the sight of a man in his twenties. Her jaw dropped slightly. "E-edward?"

Amber eyes peered down at her and widened slightly. "W-winry!" It's funny how these things just happen when you aren't paying attention, no?

Edward practically began to jump up and down, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, immedietly hugging her tightly. "I-I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed, catching a few people attention.

"Ah .."_Fuck,_ she thought, _Now I have to find an excuse._ "Ermn, yeah .. since my death wasn't going to effect you, they let me go...?"

It's amazing how complete idiots will believe _anything_ you tell them.

Edwards grip tightened around her, holding her closer. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

Edward bit his bottom lip hard and responded, "For leaving you to die like that."

"We-" Winry was cut off.

Edward shook his head. "It was horrible of me to do. Most of that stuff I can't even imagine myself saying right now. I don't know _what_ I was_ thinking_. Dammit, I'm just so sorry..." He was holding her even closer now.

"I-it's not_ all _your fault, Edward. It's also mine for being so...ermn..stupid for letting them catch me like that. I-I can't imagine myself letting my guard down like that!" _Thank god for acting skills._

Edward shook his head once more. "No. It's my fault. I mean, what if you _had_ been killed? I've been living my life thinking that I had killed you! Hell, I've even been banned out of Resembool for it! Hell, Al even stopped working with me to get the Philosophers stone!

"But none of that matters now...now I _need_ to make it up to you! Any way possible, anything you want me to do! I'll do anything! Just forgive me!" he pleaded.

Winry coughed. "You can start by letting me go. It's hard to breathe..." Immediately, he let go of her and muttered a sorry.

* * *

When Winry had finally arrived home, it was around 11:30 PM. She had spent the whole day talking to Edward, telling each other what had been going on in their lives, Edward told was seemed to be the truth and Winry only spilled out lies to him. 

As she entered her 'home' she was greeted by Envy.

"And just where have you been, Kitten?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

So, how'd ya like the first chapter? Was it cool? Did you squeal? Are you going to flame me? Are you going to click that nice button to Submit your review? 

-Haileye

P.S. I have most of the chapters planned out. This fic won't be long, most likely about four or five chapters.


End file.
